blueteagames_fafandomcom-20200213-history
Treasures
Experience *Small Experience Book (+100 XP) *Experience Book (+500 XP) *Fire Tome (+2,500 XP to Fire Heroes only) *Water Tome (+2,500 XP to Water Heroes only) *Nature Tome (+2,500 XP to Nature Heroes only) *Big Fire Tome (+10,000 XP to Fire Heroes only) *Big Water Tome (+10,000 XP to Water Heroes only) *Big Nature Tome (+10,000 XP to Nature Heroes only) *Legendary Fire Tome (+30,000 XP to Fire Heroes only) *Legendary Water Tome (+30,000 XP to Water Heroes only) *Legendary Nature Tome (+30,000 XP to Nature Heroes only) Potions Potions offer permanent increases to a Hero's statistics, at the cost of gold. Each potion you add to a Hero increases more, and the overall cost is somewhere in the region of 3-500,000 gold (we're still working on that). A Hero who has maxed out potions has +750 HP and +450 Power. *Life Potion (+5 to Hero's HP, max +250 HP) *Power Potion (+3 to Hero's Power, max +150 Power) *Large Life Potion (+20 to Hero's HP, max +500 HP) *Large Power Potion (+12 to Hero's Power, max +300 Power) Elixirs Heroes by default come with no elixir enchantments but can drink an elixir for only one current enchantment. If your hero already has an enchantment, you can pick which one to keep. Even the Elixir of Wisdom can replace your current enchantment. To permanently decrease cooldown / increase skill level, you must use "Skill merge." *Apprentice Elixir (Standard attribute enchantment) (Rank 1-3 of any defensive or offensive enchantment) *Warrior Elixir (Strong offensive attribute enchantment) (Rank 3-4 offense, e.g., Power, Critical Chance) *Defender Elixir (Strong defensive attribute enchantment) (Rank 3-4 defense, e.g., health, specific elemental resistance, blocking) *Heroic Elixir (Powerful enchantment) (Rank 2-5 of any enchantment) *Fire Elixir (Fire defense attribute enchantment) *Nature Elixir (Nature defense attribute enchantment) *Water Elixir (Water defense attribute enchantment) *Health Elixir (Health enchantment) *Power Elixir (Power enchantment) *Critical Chance Elixir (Critical chance enchantment -- lower ranks critical chance OR critical damage) *Blocking Elixir (Blocking chance enchantment) *Legionnaire Elixir (Strong Critical chance enchantment, Ranks 5-6; bonus to both critical chance and critical damage) *Chromatic Elixir (Defense against all elements including dark) *Elixir of Wisdom (Decreases cooldown time by 1 or 2 / Increases level of Active by 1 or 2) Apprentice Elixirs are available as a drop and in the Daily Shop. Warrior, Defender and Heroic Elixirs are drops from regular quests. The Elemental resistance elixirs come the Elemental Spirit Quests. Health, Power, Critical Chance and Blocking come from Battle Forge Quests. The top three elixirs are the Legionnaire Elixir, Elixir of Wisdom, and Chromatic Elixirs. These tend to occur on Monday and Tuesday with some rotation. They are very difficult and only occur in Heroic and Godly difficulties, and are on the difficulty of the XP Tomes. Special *Golden Key *Excalibur Evolution Materials Tuesday Materials *Fire Dragon Horn *Nature Dragon Horn *Water Dragon Horn *Fire Dragon Skull *Nature Dragon Skull *Water Dragon Skull *Dragon Heart Wednesday Materials *Ruby Shard *Sapphire Shard *Emerald Shard *Ruby Gem *Sapphire Gem *Emerald Gem *Ruby Orb *Sapphire Orb *Emerald Orb *Elemental Infused Orb Thursday Materials *Rune of Warriors *Rune of Captains *Rune of Heroes *Rune of Legends Friday Materials *Red Mist Flower *Blue Mist Flower *Green Mist Flower *Red Sacred Lotus *Blue Sacred Lotus *Green Sacred Lotus *Exotic Night Lotus Special *Pet Bone